Aviso importante y proyectos
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: Dare un pequeño aviso, sobre mi situaciones, fics actuales y nuevos.


**Aviso importante y proyectos.**

Hola amigos de fanfiction, espero que estén muy bien.

Como muchos ya saben, falta poco para que se acabe el año, pronto estaremos en diciembre y chao 2019. Así que vengo hablar de unas cuantas cosas que les necesito informar, tanto de mis situaciones, proyectos actuales y nuevos.

Así que sin perder más el tiempo, empecemos.

* * *

**Situación**:

Como algunos se habrán dado cuenta, este no ha sido mi año en la escritura. Debido que he tenido uno que otro problema, como la desmotivación, usuarios tóxicos, gente conformista, robos de mis historias (cosa que no informe aquí antes, ya que ocurrió en wattpad, dos veces, pero igual modo debo informales, ya que al parecer lo robaron desde aquí), entre otros.

Pero a pesar de estos problemas o puntos negativos, ha habido cosas buenas, como conocer nuevas amistades, en la cual la mayoría son de wattpad, tales como: Darkmaskuzumaki, ezeroblack, maximun, benya y entre otros más, que se me están escapando xD. Y por lado de fanfiction, tener buenos lectores como lo son: Jonasnagera, luiscarlos, eltiorob y entre otros.

Aparte que he podido iniciar cuentas en las páginas de fanfiction y devianart.

Quizás algunos me conocían en mis inicios (wattpad), solía ser más rápido en las actualizaciones, en la cual solían ser una vez a la semana en cada historia. Pero actualmente, no están así y tristemente suelo demorar casi un mes, por situaciones de estudios y personales. Pero también he ido haciendo uno que otro cambio, tales como lo son el formato, narración, etc. Y también sacando nuevas historias y one-shots. Sin mencionar que me ido dedicando mas al dibujo.

Como la mayoría ya saben, yo soy chileno y hoy en día, las cosas no están nada bien en mi país. Con esto lastimosamente ha ido afectando en mis estudios, en la cual ya he perdido más de un mes de clases y otras veces, han sido viajes en vano. Y por ahora la universidad en donde estudio, está tomada por los estudiantes, hasta nuevo aviso.

Durante estas semanas la universidad, ha estado viendo de cómo nos van a evaluar o retomar las clases, en las cuales las opciones son; tener clases hasta fines de diciembre o inicios de enero, dependiendo cuando se regrese o si no se alarga. Evaluaciones online y trabajos (en la cual es lo que muchos queremos y vemos que es la mejor opción). Lo otro seria cortar el año tal cual, y fijar una fecha para los exámenes correspondientes.

Se supone que esta semana, deberían dar una solución o respuesta para esto, o quizás la cosa siga igual hasta fin de mes. Porque no me sorprendería que lleguemos a fines de diciembre y no tengan nada aun.

Así que posiblemente cuando retomen las clases (si es que la retoman) o algún otro método de evaluación, tenga que dejar a un lado wattpad y fanfiction por un tiempo. Pero ya una vez quedando libre al cien por ciento, iré actualizando más seguido (que explicare más abajo).

Además que durante estos días, he tenido unos problemas familiares personales, en la cual no favorece en mi escritura, ya que la idea es escribir con motivación.

Así esta más o menos mi situación, para que puedan entender de cómo está la cosa.

* * *

**Actualizaciones:**

Como leyeron más arriba hablare de cómo irán las actualizaciones.

Mañana subiere (ya que ahora es un poco tarde) un micro-fic llamado "siento", que tiene el formato cartas. Y esta casi completo, ya esta semana debería estar completo.

Ya una vez que acabe con ese micro-fic. Terminare de reescribir la chica del desastre, ya que solo me falta de arreglar un capitulo, para poder sacar la historia completa.

Ya una vez realizado eso, trabajare así:

1-Actualizar juntos sin importar que.

2-Completar el capítulo 6 de digimon-frontier loud.

3-One-Shot para la colección de ace (hasta podrían ser dos).

4-Trabajar a full con juntos sin importar que, hasta completarlo.

5-Durante ese tiempo, se irán actualizando **_de a poco;_** extraviados y digimon-FL.

Ya una vez completado el juntos sin importar que, retomare los demás de una forma más activa, tal como era en mis inicios, siempre y cuando no hayan mayores problemas. Y con ello trabajar en mis nuevos proyectos.

Aquí en fanficition como saben estoy trabajando en unas reescribiciones (2), en la cual voy a retomarlas a full, pronto (porque si no fuera por los problemas que he tenido, quizás hubieran estado listos hace rato).

En cual voy a intentarlo de dos formas, maratón de 3 capítulos cada uno. O trabajar fijamente en uno, hasta completarlo (que es la menos que me conviene), pero veamos cual resulta mejor.

* * *

**Nuevos fanfics y one-shots (para fines de diciembre o inicios de enero):**

**Las F (Fanfics) y O (One-shot). Lastimosamente aquí, no se pueden subir imágenes ;-; pero pueden verlo (algunos están en proceso) en mi cuenta de devianart, que se encuentra en mi descripción de perfil (espero que no sea spam).**

**-Más allá de los sueños (F). **_Como ya muchos saben, quiero romper ese estereotipo de rubia tonta a Leni, hasta incluso tengo el piloto disponible, si quieren saber más de la historia (Historia que no tendrá Lenicoln). Al final por petición de muchos, se trabaja como fanfic, en la cual no será tan largo._

_-_**PokeLoud "aun busco un nombre (F). **_Como algunos ya saben, trabajare en un fanfic, haciendo un crossover tlh con pokemon, teniendo a protagonista a Linka. Tengo unos cuantos fan-arts, aun me falta por trabajar en muchos, pero este proyecto tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo y espero realizar pronto._

_-_**Spider-Girl (O): **_Este será un one-shot, no diré mucho. Solo dire; que tengo la idea desde hace un tiempo, y que la protagonista será; Carol Pingrey._

**-Secuela de "Sentimientos" (O): **_Sera una continuación de mi shot; sentimientos, en la cual estará ambientado en la nieve._

**_-_Una historia de Luana (O_): _**_Si han visto en mis dibujos, planeo dedicarle un one-shot a la hija del pecado de Luna y Luan, que será narrado por ella._

Por ahora estos serán los proyectos oficiales que se realizaran, en si tengo más ideas, pero estas son las que se harán si o si, ya que fueron pensadas desde hace mucho tiempo.

**_¿Habrá especiales de navidad y año nuevo?_**

Posiblemente para la navidad, vaya ser una galería de fotos, dedicado a ese periodo. Pensaba hacer un one-shot crossover, pero no se de cómo ejecutarla, así que solo hare; una galería de lindas viejitas pascueras :3 y quizás una que otra cosa.

Para año nuevo planeo sacar uno de los tres one-shot que mencione, y quizás hayan artes o algún especial en el bloc.

* * *

**Bien amigos eso han sido los avisos, espero que hayan podido entender y que les gustaran las ideas. Si tienen dudas o preguntas, pueden dejarlos en los comentarios, y las responderé un apartado en este mismo libro.**

** Eso es todo y nos vemos, cuidase mucho y gracias por su atención.**


End file.
